E-mail systems of various types are used to a very great extent. The main reasons for the widespread use of these systems is that they make possible rapid and efficient written communication without being associated with high costs.
Known systems for e-mail management have, however, a number of limitations. An e-mail message that is generated in the normal way in a personal computer is, in general, restricted to containing text in the form of ASCII characters and in addition attached files, which can be of various types.
In addition, access to a personal computer of some type is normally assumed for the production of a message, which makes mobile use difficult. It is true that portable digital tools are available to a certain extent, in the form of mobile telephones and so-called PDAs, which can have e-mail applications, but users are then, in general, constrained to very limited display and entry functions, which complicates the creation of a message.